<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Trust and Pixie Cuts by QueenReyna25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932728">Deep Trust and Pixie Cuts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReyna25/pseuds/QueenReyna25'>QueenReyna25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Haircuts, Hugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReyna25/pseuds/QueenReyna25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melia has some free time and decides to visit Colony 9.</p>
<p>Set post future connected, with some possible changes cause i have not beaten future connected as of writing this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep Trust and Pixie Cuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tornado_arts_+on+twitter">tornado_arts_ on twitter</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melia walked through the busy streets of Colony 9 on a particularly sunny day. The sun was high, and she smiled at the people as they passed by. She was looking for someone. As she arrived at a house near the entrance to the colony, she knocked on the door, and was greeted by a familiar face.</p>
<p>“Oh, Melia. What a surprise! What are you doing here?” Dunban said. Melia didn’t visit the colony all too often due to her responsibilities as the leader of the High Entia, but she still tried to make time. </p>
<p>“Hello Dunban. I’m actually looking for Fiora, do you know where she is?” Melia asked.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’ve no idea. She’s not in the house though. If she comes back, I’ll tell her you were looking for her.” Melia nodded in thanks, and then left.</p>
<p>She continued to wander around, looking wherever she might find Fiora based on the stories she’d heard from her and Shulk. She suddenly remembered Outlook Park, asked someone where to find it, and headed there immediately.</p>
<p>As she ascended the stairs leading up to it, she caught a glimpse of Fiora’s beautiful blonde hair, shining like gold in the sunlight. She approached her and sat down on the bench next to her.</p>
<p>“Melia! It’s been a while. How have you been?” Fiora asked.</p>
<p>“Well, things have been a bit hectic. Every day is so busy. I’m managing, but I need to make the most of any time I can scrape together to get away from it all and just relax. How are you?” Melia asked.</p>
<p>“I’m doing alright. I’ve been exercising a lot to try and get my strength up. Getting a new body made from scratch didn’t let me keep my fitness, so I’ve been building up my stamina a lot, and getting in shape.” Melia looked at Fiora, and as her eyes drifted down to her exceptionally chiselled abs, she looked away, blushing.</p>
<p>“You…you look good.” Melia said awkwardly. Fiora smiled.</p>
<p>“Thanks. It’s kind of annoying working out with hair this long. It gets in the way sometimes, and whenever I shower it takes a while to wash. Do you think I should get something shorter, like a pixie cut?” Fiora asked. Melia thought for a moment, and when picturing Fiora with a hairstyle like, her face began burning up against her will.</p>
<p>“I think it would look nice on you.” Melia said. She wanted to be more enthusiastic, but tried to keep her cool. She had no idea why she was suddenly so nervous around Fiora, but figured it was nothing serious.</p>
<p>“Do you want to cut it for me?” Fiora asked. Melia blinked in surprise.</p>
<p>“I can do a great many things Fiora, but I can’t say I’ve ever given someone a haircut. Are you sure?” Melia asked.</p>
<p>“Absolutely! Come on, let’s go, I have a razor in my house we can use. Worst case, I have an ugly haircut for a while and it grows back. But I doubt that will happen. I trust you Melia.” Fiora said.</p>
<p>Melia was lost in thought as they walked towards Fiora’s house. She’d often have the burden of responsibility placed on her, and was struggling with even this small amount of pressure. Many people had trusted her, and many more trusted her now. Her family, her friends, her people. When someone trusted her, she never wanted to betray or ruin that trust by failing them in any way. </p>
<p>As they arrived at the house, Melia snapped out of her loop of negativity and walked inside. She was just now realising she’d been holding Fiora’s hand the whole time as she was led down towards the house. She felt a strange flutter in her chest at the thought, but brushed it aside. After explaining what was going on to Dunban, he grabbed a razor and handed it to Melia. Fiora sat down in a chair, and Melia stood behind her, thinking of how best to do this.</p>
<p>“Alright Melia, its all set. You just need to shave this part and this part, and its done. No trouble at all.” Dunban left, and Melia felt the world closing in. She backed up and slumped down to the ground, her back to the wall. Fiora turned around to find her away from the chair, and approached her.</p>
<p>“Melia? Are you all right?” Melia shook her head. She was overwhelmed, and thoughts of disappointing her father and her brother, of disappointing her people, flooded in.</p>
<p>“I can’t do this. I can’t disappoint anyone else.” She said, putting the razor down. Fiora was hit by the realisation of what was going on, and pulled Melia into a hug.</p>
<p>“Melia, you haven’t disappointed anyone. I promise you. Everyone loves you, and trusts you. We know you might make mistakes sometimes, but we trust you to work to fix them, and make it right in the end. Because you will Melia. You always do.” Fiora softly smiled at her, and cupped her cheek, wiping the tears that were streaking down Melia’s face with her thumb. </p>
<p>Melia had no idea what overcame her, but she cupped Fiora’s face in her hands and kissed her, and the strange feelings over the course of the day suddenly made sense. She had been crushing hard, and maybe she was feeling braver after the pep talk, or if the hormones from crying were making her a bit less reserved, but she was no longer holding back. As she pulled away and what had just happened sank in, she began to stutter out an explanation. </p>
<p>Fiora silenced her by putting her index finger to her lips, then kissed her. It was even better than the first, because they both embraced it completely. Every single one of their worries and fears for the future, their darkest memories of the past, all melted away into oblivion as they let the euphoria wash over them, like a cool and cleansing rain. </p>
<p>“Sorry to intrude, but I thought I’d ask if you wanted some tea.” Dunban stood there, and they jolted apart. They tried to explain, but Dunban simply raised his hand to stop them.</p>
<p>“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want anyone to know Love and romance never interested me, and they still don’t, but I’m glad you’ve found something. Both of you.” Dunban said.</p>
<p>“We’re both as surprised as you are. I suppose the question now is what happens next.” Fiora said.</p>
<p>“Well, after all that I think I’m feeling confident enough to cut your hair. Shall we?” Melia said, smiling. She hadn’t smiled so effortlessly in so long, she had almost forgotten how.</p>
<p>She grabbed the razor as Fiora sat in the chair, and began to cut her hair with confidence. When she was done, Fiora walked over to a mirror and was amazed at the result.</p>
<p>“It looks amazing Melia! Thank you so much!” She said. She ran over and kissed her, and Melia blushed. She wasn’t sure she would ever get used to that.</p>
<p>After showering to get rid of the itch from the shaved hair, Fiora got dressed and met Melia and Dunban downstairs, who were enjoying some tea. They both turned to look at her as she entered, and she suddenly felt like she had missed an important conversation.</p>
<p>“Why are you both looking at me like that?” Fiora asked.</p>
<p>“We were just discussing what you both should do about this blossoming romance, and Melia suggested you move to Alcamoth with her. That way you can see each other, and you get to live away from home. You’ve always been here, in Colony 9, and I think it would be good for you to see Alcamoth. You never saw it when we went, after all. You are of course free to stay here with me, if you wish, but I would suggest going with Melia.” Dunban said. Fiora beamed.</p>
<p>“Really? I’d love to go! Just let me know when you want to leave, and I’ll pack my things.” She said. Melia nodded.</p>
<p>“I think we should find Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla, and let them know. And Riki, of course. Melia said.</p>
<p>“Actually, Reyn and Sharla are going to be gone for some time gathering resources for Colony 6. I’d suggest sending them a letter.” Melia and Fiora nodded, then left the house to find Shulk.</p>
<p>“I know the way you guys look at each other, and I know you both better than you think. I’m happy for you both. I’ll come and visit soon, I promise. Your hair is nice by the way.” Shulk said. Fiora grinned in response, and Melia hugged him.</p>
<p>“The guest room will be waiting for you.” She said. Fiora hugged him too, and they went to find Riki. He was walking around with his wifeypon and his littlepon, buying food for dinner later that night.</p>
<p>“Riki!” Melia shouted, running over to him. She picked him up and squeezed him before setting him down. Riki grinned.</p>
<p>“Riki so happy to see Melly and Fifi! What can Riki do for friends?” He said.</p>
<p>“Actually Riki, we just wanted to talk for a little bit. Fiora and I are heading to Alcamoth together. We’re dating now.” Riki opened his mouth in shock.</p>
<p>“Fifi is Melly’s wifeypon! Oooh, Riki so happy for you!” He said, doing a happy dance.</p>
<p>“We aren’t married yet Riki, but when we do get married, I’ll make sure there is a giant banquet just for you.” Melia said. Riki leapt into her arms for another hug.</p>
<p>“Oh, Melly too kind to Riki!” He said, smiling. He beckoned Fiora over to join in the hug, and she did, wrapping her arms around them both. </p>
<p>“We’d best get going Riki. We’ll be sure to visit you and your littlepon soon.” They left, waving goodbye to Riki and his family.</p>
<p>They headed to the nearest transport in town after Fiora picked up her things, and they headed off to Alcamoth. They had no idea what the future would have in store for them, but as Fiora rested her head on Melia’s shoulder, they knew it would be a bright future as long as they had each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>